


Everything Reminds Me Of You

by remiruen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chapter 395 spoilers, Growing Apart, Letters, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, mentioned death, off screen car accident, pro!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiruen/pseuds/remiruen
Summary: hajime writes letters that tooru will never see.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 29





	Everything Reminds Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know hwo to write angst??? please take this... i needed to take a break from zine work, so here i am with iwaoi. having iwa back is such a great feeling!! thank you furudate.

Oikawa Tooru,

Everything reminds me of you. Please come back.

Hajime 

x 

Oikawa Tooru,

When you left, I spent an hour crying. It was pathetic almost. I encouraged you to go pro. To go to a foreign league. To leave Japan. To go to Argentina. I wanted you to be happy, but why was I not? Why did it hurt so much? Can you answer that?

Hajime 

x 

Oikawa Tooru,

It’s been a month. How’s it going? Ha. I still can’t believe I’m still writing letters to you, knowing that you’ll never read them. The leaves have started to change colors. Into the browns and faded reds. It reminds me of you, and how you used to love jumping in piles of leaves when we were younger. They make me think of your unhealthy obsession with the milk bread from the corner store and your perfect hair. I miss you, y’know?

Hajime 

x 

Oikawa Tooru,

Sometimes, I wish we could go back. To the times that weren’t full of confusion and longing. Remember when you almost hit the first year Tobio? I swear I almost had a heart attack. I don’t know how I would’ve functioned if you had been kicked off the team. I never really liked our coach at the time. He never did anything to help your or Tobio. I miss the times we would sit in your room, talking and laughing at those shitty D-List movies you loved. If I close my eyes hard enough, I can still see the scenes of _Alien Monster from the Unknown Depths_ play out before me. I know it’s ridiculous, but with how many times you forced me to watch it, I could still recite half of the movie from memory. 

Missing you,

Hajime 

x 

Oikawa Tooru, the loser,

It’s funny, really, how fast time passes when you’re doing something you love. And how it seems to drag on forever when doing things you hate. You once told me that was how you felt doing our junior high math homework. I pretended not to hear when you mumbled something about how you hated the subject, but it went by fast because I was there. I never got to ask you about it, though. Sure, I’m years late, but What did you mean by that? 

Missing you more, 

Hajime 

x 

Oikawa Tooru, the one and only,

I’ve been planning, as you know, to go to California and to study under Takashi Utsui. I think I can be a little more relaxed. Knowing I’m physically closer to you than before, I mean. Instead of oceans, there’s lakes, rivers, valleys, deserts, but all of that seems like nothing compared to the vast and frankly, scary ocean. I’m glad.

Love, 

Hajime 

x 

Oikawa fucking Tooru,

You would not BELIEVE who I found in California of all places. Wait, maybe you will. The world is small after all. But, the chances that I come across USHIWAKA here in California is pretty hilarious. What’s more, _Takashi Utsui is his dad_. What are the chances? I’m still marveling at my luck. Arriving here, I was so scared and nervous of the new environment and people. But, seeing a familiar face (even if it was Ushiwaka) was really comforting. He really isn't the same as before, y’know. He’s definitely changed. Before, in high school, he seemed like the type of person who’d only accept criticism from his teammates and high ups, but now he’s welcoming advice from me. Someone he didn’t even acknowledge back then. He also personally introduced me to his dad which was so cool. It’s obvious that he’s trying to become a better person and player overall, which I think is amazing. Someone so untouchable to the past me is now just a human being, struggling and yearning to improve. It made me realize how much I actually idolized Ushiwaka. How, he had always been my goal. To defeat him, but now, that doesn’t matter at all. Now, we’re just a couple of people trying to survive in a ravenous world that’s constantly starving for power. It really was refreshing to see him. Oh, and we also took a picture, so suck it, Kusokawa :P. (I’ll text it to you)

Forever laughing in your face, love, 

Hajime 

x 

Tooru sifted through the letters that Hajime’s mother had given him. The countless notes from his life over the years they were apart. He smiled, he laughed, he cried. Tooru stared at the collection of photos Hajime had taken throughout their lives and bit back the edging tears that burned at his eyes. All of the candid shots of Tooru as a child and growing over the years. His stupid crooked smile that had later been fixed with green and blue banded braces. And most of all, the way he stared at the camera when he caught Hajime sneaking pictures of him. The fondness held in his eyes was so apparent, it hurt.

Tooru had always loved Hajime. 

And Hajime had always loved Tooru. 

When he got the call at 1:15 AM, Argentina time, Tooru jumped out of bed, booking the first ticket he could get to California.

“ _Tooru_ ,” he had drowsily heard sniffling from the receiver, but his head was too muddled with sleep to process it. The person calling had been Hajime’s mom, and he knew she only ever called him when it was something related to Hajime.

He paused.

Sniffling. Hajime. At 1:15 AM. 

Tooru jumped out of bed, begging Hajime’s mom to tell him what happened through her sobs as he hastily threw on clothes and packed a small travel bag. 

Tooru was never easily surprised or shocked, but it only took four words from his best friend’s hysteric mother to stun him into numbness.

“ _There was an accident._ ”


End file.
